Späte Erkenntnisse
by Bella13065
Summary: StevieAlex
1. Chapter 1

Späte Erkenntnisse

Paring:Stevie/Alex,aber auch die anderen werden darin vorkommen

Staffel:Ich würde sagen ab mitte der 5.Staffel.Einige Personen,die in der Serie dabei waren,kommen in der Geschichte nicht vor,andere sind frei erfunden.

Spoiler:Keine bis jetzt.

Teile:Hab noch keine Ahnung.

Disclaimer:Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network,The South Australian

Film Corporation and Millenium Television.Diese FF wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.Jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden oder toten Personen ist rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Inhalt:

Nick hat ein lukratives Stellenangebot in Argentinien bekommen und er und Tess werden für vorrausichtlich ein Jahr dorthin gehen.Nick und Sally haben kein gemeinsames Kind.

Stevie hat sich in Alex verliebt,hat aber Angst sich ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber einzugestehen.

Alex hat nach Claires Tod mehrere Affären,aber nie etwas ernsteres.Er hat Angst sich voll und ganz auf eine Frau einzulassen und benimmt sich in Sachen Frauen fast schon wieder genauso, wie er war,bevor er mit Claire zusammen kam.

1.Kapitel

Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief über Drovers Run, als sich endlich alle Freunde und Bekannte versammelt hatten um den Abschied von Tess und Nick zu feiern.

Nick hatte das Angebot bekommen in Argentinien eine große Farm zu leiten. Es war für ihn die Chance seines Lebens. Die Stelle, war zwar erst einmal auf ein Jahr befristet, aber man wusste ja nie was sich daraus noch für Möglichkeiten ergeben würden.

Tess konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, solch eine lange Zeit von Nick getrennt zu sein, deshalb hatte sie zugestimmt mitzukommen. Sie wusste das Drovers Run unter der Leitung von Stevie in guten Händen war. Und wenn Not am Mann war, gab es ja schließlich auch noch Alex.

Stevie saß etwas abseits von den anderen auf einer Bank, die unter einem Baum stand. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihr jemand von hinten näherte.

„Stevie, wo bleibst du den? Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, bekommst du nichts mehr zu essen.

Die Leute fallen über Kates Lasagne gerade zu her!"

Stevie, die ganz in Gedanken versunken war drehte sich um und sagte:

„Ach du bist es Tess, ich war so fasziniert von dem Sonnenuntergang, das ich vollkommen die Zeit vergessen habe."

Es ist wunderschön, da hast du recht. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst so bedrückt aus."

„Alles in Ordnung Tess, ich bin nur etwas müde."

Tess die ein feines Gespür dafür hatte wenn jemand nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte, antwortete ihr: „Ist es wegen Rose...oder Alex?"

Stevie die ihren Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte, fuhr regelrecht in die Höhe. Tess hatte anscheinend einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Wieso kommst du auf Alex, was soll denn mit ihm sein?"

„Stevie, ich merke wenn jemand verliebt ist, du bist es und zwar in Alex. Ich sehe doch wie weh es dir tut, wenn er mal wieder mit einer seiner Tussis ankommt. Er benimmt sich fast schon wieder so, wie vor seiner Zeit mit Claire .Aber er liebt keine dieser Frauen."

In Stevies Augen hatten sich ein paar Tränen eingeschlichen. Tess reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

Stevie schniefte leise und sagte: „Oh Gott, bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen? Was die Leute wohl über mich denken?"

„Keine Angst. Es ist nicht so offensichtlich wie du denkst. Man braucht schon ein feines weibliches Gespür dafür um es zu bemerken. Alex benötigt da schon eher die Holzhammermethode. Er ist etwas schwer von Begriff. Du weißt ja selbst wie langes es zwischen ihm und Claire gedauert hat."

Bei dem Gedanke an ihre Schwester, wurde Tess ein wenig traurig.

Stevie hatte das bemerkt und sagte: „Lass uns heute nicht von mir reden, es ist eure Abschiedsfeier und meine Probleme sind nicht so wichtig." Stevie ahnte was für ein Gedanke, Tess noch im Kopf rumschwirrte und sprach weiter: „Claire wäre damit einverstanden gewesen, das du Nick begleitest. Du lässt Drovers ja nicht alleine, wir passen alle gut darauf auf. Wir schicken dir jeden Tag eine E-Mail und stell dir vor Jodi und Kate haben eine Webcam besorgt. So können wir uns sogar hören und sehen."

Tess nahm Stevie in den Arm und sagte: „Danke für deine Worte, es ist beruhigend zu wissen, das Drovers in guten Händen ist."

„Wir passen gut darauf auf, versprochen Tess. Jetzt lass uns zu den anderen gehen, sonst bekommen wir heute nur noch Salat zu essen. So wie ich Alex kenne, hat er bestimmt schon seine zweite Portion."

Die beiden standen auf und gingen wieder zu den anderen.

Nick sagte: „Wo habt ihr beide denn gesteckt? Ich hätte schon fast einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt."

Alex, der schon etwas angetrunken war sagte: „Ich denke das wir euer Gesprächsthema waren. Über uns gibt es doch jede Menge zu erzählen."

Stevie wurde auf einmal ziemlich wütend und sagte: „Sei doch still Ryan, du bist nicht so interessant wie du vielleicht denkst. Es gibt wichtiger Dinge als dich!"

Alex sah drein wie ein begossener Pudel und Dave, der neben im saß sagte leise schmunzelnd: „Das hat gesessen."

Er war nicht der einzige der, der Meinung war, das er es mit seinen Weibergeschichten, langsam wieder ganz schön bunt trieb. Nach Claires Tod war er 1 Jahr lang alleine geblieben. Dann war Jasmine McLeod auf Drovers aufgetaucht. Sie war die Tochter von Hugh McLeod, Jacks Bruder und somit die Cousine von Tess und Claire. Sie hatte es geschafft Alex Herz wieder zu öffnen. Er verliebte sich in sie und fing an sich wieder wie ein richtiger Mensch zu fühlen. Bis sie ihm eines Tages eröffnete, das sie wieder in die Stadt zurück gehen würde. Sie sagte sie sei nicht für das Landleben geschaffen. Das hatte ihm nach Claires Tod das zweite Mal das Herz gebrochen. Er vergrub sich wieder in sich, bis er kurze Zeit darauf, eine Affäre nach der anderen hatte.

Die Stimmung war etwas gespannt, bis Kate zu Stevie und Tess sagte: „Ich habe für euch extra etwas Lasagne zur Seite getan. Jetzt esst, bevor sie kalt wird. Als Nachspeise gibt es dann noch Tiramisu."

Dave sagte darauf hin: „Kate, du verwöhnst uns aber heute sehr. Deine Lasagne war schon fantastisch, wie wird da erst das Tiramisu schmecken."

Kate, die eine Schwäche für den Tierarzt hatte, sagte: „Ach, das ist ja noch gar nichts, du weißt ja gar nicht was ich sonst noch alles so kann!"

Am Tisch fingen alle an zu lachen. Als Kate bewusst wurde, wie zweideutig, ihre Aussage war, wurde sie rot, wie eine Tomate. Dave, der für Kate ebenfalls eine Schwäche hatte, stand auf nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss und sagte: „Kate, wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich mich gern ab heute als deinen Freund bezeichnen. Ich finde wir schleichen schon zu lange um einander herum und dein wunderbares Essen hat mich endgültig überzeugt."

Kate wusste im ersten Moment, nichts darauf zu sagen, bis ihr Jodi einen Schubs gab. Sie küsste Dave ebenso und die beiden hielten sich in den Armen. Am Tisch fingen alle an begeistert zu klatschen.

Stevie betrachtete die beiden und wurde wieder etwas traurig. Bis sich ihr Blick mit dem von Alex kreuzte. Sie sahen sich lange Zeit an und Alex schien sagen zu wollen es tut mir leid.

Stevie wandte sich ab. Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht mit ihren Gefühlen auseinandersetzen.

_Sie _feierten noch alle bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Am nächsten Tag brachte Alex, Tess und Nick zum Flughafen nach Fisher, von wo aus die beiden nach Argentinien flogen.

2.Kapitel

Inzwischen waren zwei Wochen seit Tess´ und Nick´s Abreise vergangen. Stevie kam gar nicht in Versuchung zu sehr über ihre Gefühle zu Alex nachzudenken. Dadurch das es nun eine Arbeitskraft weniger auf Drovers gab, hatten die drei Mädels jede Menge zu tun.  
Bei einigen Rindern die an dem Embryo-Transfer-Programm teilnahmen, war die Zeit gekommen, in der ihre Kälber geboren werden sollten. Stevie gab Kate und Jodi den Auftrag, die trächtigen Kühe auf die Weide direkt neben den Stallungen von Drovers zu treiben.

Dave sagte zwar für jede der Kühe eine normale Geburt voraus, doch Stevie wollte kein Risiko eingehen und die Tiere in der Nähe haben, falls es Probleme geben sollte.

Die Teilnahme an dem Programm, brachte gutes Geld und wenn alles zur besten Zufriedenheit lief, würden sie eine Vertragsverlängerung bekommen. Drovers Run hatte Killarney den Auftrag unter der Nase weggeschnappt. Harry war deswegen immer noch ziemlich sauer. Alleine deswegen wollte Stevie das alles glatt lief und um Tess zu beweisen das sie ihr zu Recht vertraute.

Zu der ganzen Arbeit, kam noch das Übel hinzu, das es seit Wochen nicht mehr geregnet hatte und dadurch das Viehfutter auf einigen Weiden knapp wurde.

Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Kate war bereits in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück für alle zu, als Alex durch die Hintertür eintrat.

„Guten Morgen, Kate. Das riecht ja fantastisch! Hast du für einen armen hungrigen Mann was zu Essen? Bei uns fiel das Frühstück heute aus. Dave musste irgendwann gegen Mitternacht zur Bailey Farm wegen einer kranken Stute und war noch nicht wieder da als ich wegfuhr."

Dave war zu Alex ins Cottage gezogen, nachdem Nick, Tess geheiratet hatte und nach Drovers gezogen war. Da Daves Kochkünste nicht von schlechten Eltern waren, war die Zuständigkeit fürs Kochen an ihm hängengeblieben.

„Aber sicher doch Alex, setzt dich."

Er setzte sich und begann zu essen. In diesem Moment betraten Stevie und Jodi, die Küche.

„Was willst du den hier? Leidet euer Kühlschrank an Magersucht, oder ist Dave mal wieder nicht da um dir dein Frühstück zu machen?" ,sagte Jodi mürrisch. Sie war ein typischer Morgenmuffel und wenn ein Tag viel Arbeit verhieß, machte das Jodis Laune nicht gerade besser.

Stevie machte sich wortlos eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich an den Tisch. Alex saß ihr genau gegenüber. Sie sahen sich wortlos einige Augenblicke an. Selbst Alex war inzwischen aufgefallen das in letzter Zeit, sein Verhältnis zu Stevie, nicht mehr das beste war. Er wusste aber nicht warum. Aber er wollte die Sache bereden. Dabei kam ihm der Umstand der in nach Drovers geführt hatte, zur Hilfe.

„Stevie, ich war gestern die Zäune kontrollieren, die an der Grenze zu Vince Lavize Grundstück verlaufen. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, das die Weiden dort oben fast komplett abgefressen sind Ich muss die Tiere nun in Richtung Killarney treiben. Ich hoffe zwar das es bald regnet, aber selbst wenn wird es dauern bis dort wieder was wächst."

„Und wieso sagst du das mir? Es sind eure Tiere."

„Das schon, aber Harry kann keinen Arbeiter entbehren. Sandra hat sich eingebildet, das sie einen Wintergarten braucht und das muss genau dieses Wochenende geschehen. Alleine schaff ich es nicht und wie du weißt schuldest du mir noch einen Gefallen, oder hast du das vergessen?" ,antwortete Alex, mit einem Schmunzeln.

Stevie hatte es nicht vergessen. Als sie mal auf Killarney war um mit Alex was zu besprechen, hatte sich ihr Hund Turbo, über das Büffet hergemacht, das Sandra im Garten für ihre Landfrauenparty herrichten lassen hatte. Sandra hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen und Stevie furchtbar beschimpft.

Alex war dazwischen gegangen. Er rief einen Freund an, der in Fisher einen Catering-Service betrieb und orderte noch einmal ein komplettes Büffet. Er bestand darauf, die Rechnung zu bezahlen. Alex sagte, das Sandras Anblick als sie den Schaden sah, so genial war, das es ihm das wert war, das Büffet zu bezahlen. Die beiden einigten sich darauf das Stevie, Alex einen Gefallen schuldete.

„Das soll also heißen, das du von mir erwartest, das ich dir bei dem Viehtrieb helfe? Der Augenblick ist nicht gerade ideal, wir haben sehr viel Arbeit. Und wir sind eh schon knapp an Personal."  
Nur der Gedanke daran einen ganzen Tag allein mit Alex verbringen zu müssen, machte sie nervös.

Ehe Alex antworten konnte sagte Jodi: „Es dürfte kein Problem sein wenn du mit Alex mitreitest. Terry ist dieses Wochenende nicht da und Mum schläft die Zeit hier in Drovers, bis er wieder da ist. Dann kann sie deine Arbeit übernehmen. Sie macht das bestimmt gerne."

Stevie wusste, das sie keine andere Wahl hatte als zuzustimmen. Sie konnte nicht mehr ablehnen, wenn sie nicht wollte das die anderen stutzig wurden, warum sie sich partout weigerte mitzureiten.

So sagte sie: „Also gut. Wann soll es losgehen?"

„Jetzt ist es halb sieben Ich hole dich in einer Stunde ab. Pack dir Regenkleidung ein, ich denke das am späten Nachmittag ein Gewitter kommen wird."

„Gut, bis dann." Stevie stand auf und ging in ihr Cottage.

Alex sagte zu den anderen: „Wisst ihr was mit ihr los ist? Sie ist so eigenartig in letzter Zeit."

„Ich denke das ihr die Sache, mit Rose sehr zusetzt. Es ist jetzt schon 2 Monate her das Rose weiß, das Stevie ihre richtige Mum ist und sie hat sich bis jetzt noch kein einziges Mal gemeldet." ,sagte Kate und fing an nebenbei die Küche aufzuräumen.

„Das wird es wahrscheinlich sein" ,sagte Alex nachdenklich und sprach weiter: „Jetzt muss ich euch leider verlassen Ladys, die Pflicht ruft. Danke für das köstliche Frühstück, Kate. Bye."

Als Alex, die Küche verlassen hatte, sagte Jodi zu Kate: „Das kann ja lustig werden mit den beiden. Alex muss aufpassen, was er sagt, sonst reißt ihm Stevie den Kopf ab. Sie ist nicht besonders gut zu sprechen auf ihn. Ich glaube Stevie, steht auf Alex!"

„Was, wie kommst du den auf so was?"

„Weiß nicht genau, ist nur so ein Gefühl. Aber Alex, was der fühlt ist mir schleierhaft. Eine Frau die sich so benehmen würde wie er, wäre gleich ein Flittchen. Er übertreibt es langsam, mit seinen Weibergeschichten."

Kate wusste darauf nichts mehr zu sagen und so räumten die Beiden die Küche fertig auf und zogen sich für die Arbeit um.

Stevie war gerade dabei ihr Pferd zu satteln, als Kate auf sie zukam und ihr eine Tasche hinhielt und sagte: „Hier, da ist etwas zu essen drin und eine Thermoskanne Kaffee. Da ihr nicht genau wisst wie lange ihr unterwegs seid, denke ich schadet es nicht."

Stevie nahm die Tasche entgegen und befestigte sie an ihrem Sattel und sagte: „Danke, du denkst einfach an alles. Ich hoffe wir sind am späten Abend zurück. Bis später."

Noch während sie das sagte, stieg sie auf ihr Pferd, pfiff nach ihrem Hund und lenkte das Pferd Richtung Tor, wo Alex sie schon erwartete.

„Von mir aus können wir los", sagte Stevie und Alex nickte ihr zu und die beiden ritten los.

Sie ritten eine kleine Ewigkeit schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Stevie in einen schnellen Galopp verfiel und Alex kopfschüttelnd zurückließ. Er ritt ihr nach und brachte sein Pferd neben sie und rief: „Stevie, halt an verdammt noch mal."

Sie sah in an und zog die Zügel und brachte ihr Pferd zu stehen: „Was ist los, Alex? Ich finde wir haben keine Zeit zum Trödeln. Auf Drovers wartet jede Menge Arbeit auf mich."

„Meg übernimmt deine Arbeit während du mir hilfst und falls du deinen Kopf schon mal Richtung Himmel gewendet hast, würdest du sehen, das sich da ein Unwetter zusammen braut. Wir erreichen die Herde nie mehr so zeitig um sie noch vor dem Unwetter nach Killarney zu schaffen. Wir treiben sie auf die umzäunte Weide die bei unserer Hütte steht. Dort werden wir übernachten und morgen bringen wir die Herde nach Killarney."

„Na wunderbar, das habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht. Mit dir in einer kleinen einsamen Hütte zu übernachten." Ihr wurde regelrecht unwohl bei dem Gedanken.

„Hab dich nicht so. Ich beiße auch nicht. Nur manchmal", sagte Alex mit einem leicht anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Ach halte den Mund. Und komm schon", antwortete ihm Stevie, die jetzt auch ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Er fiel ihr schwer sich in Alex Gegenwart zu Entspannen, aber sie sagte sich, sie müsse das beste aus den nächsten Stunden machen.

Sie legten beide ein schnelleres Tempo vor und hatten nach kurzer Zeit die Herde erreicht. Gemeinsam mit Turbo, trieben sie die Tiere zu einer Gruppe zusammen und in Richtung der Hütte. Es war inzwischen ein starker Wind aufgekommen und ein leichter Regen setzte ein. Als sie die umzäunte Weide erreicht hatten, goss es schon wie aus Kübeln. Sie verschlossen das Gatterund stiegen wieder auf die Pferde und ritten Richtung Hütte.

Als sie, sie erreicht hatten, waren beide bereits total durchnässt. Alex stellte sein Pferd unter und lief zur Hütte und schloss sie auf. Stevie nahm den Tieren noch ihre Sättel ab, um danach mit Turbo ebenfalls zur Hütte zu rennen. Durch den Regen waren die Steine am Boden spiegelglatt und so rutschte Stevie aus und fiel auf den Rücken.

„Oh verdammter Mist! Tut das weh." Sie rollte sich zur Seite und versuchte auf zu stehen, was ihr aber nicht so recht gelang. Sie schrie nach Alex, was sich aber als sehr schwierig herausstellte, da der Lärm den der Regen und der Wind verursachte, sehr laut war. Turbo bellte, wich aber nicht von ihrer Seite.


	2. Chapter 2

3.Kapitel

Alex lief wieder nach draußen um zu sehen wo Stevie blieb. Er fand sie auf der Seite am Boden liegend.

„Stevie, mein Gott, was ist den passiert?" Er half ihr auf zu stehen.

„Ich bin ausgerutscht und auf den Rücken gefallen. Ich glaub ich hab mir wehgetan."

Die beiden gingen so schnell es ging zur Hütte, in der sich Stevie erst mal auf den Sessel fallen ließ, der neben der neben dem Kamin stand.

Alex zog sie aber sogleich wieder hoch und sagte: „Wir müssen die nassen Sachen ausziehen, sonst holen wir uns den Tod."

Stevie wusste das er Recht hatte, trotzdem war es ihr unangenehm. Alex schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten und sagte mit einem Grinsen: „Keine Angst du musst nicht nackt vor mir herlaufen. In dem kleinen Schrank da ist etwas Kleidung zum Wechseln."

Er brachte ihr ein Hemd und eine Hose und sagte: „Hier zieh das an. Ich geh nach draußen und hole Feuerholz."

Als er wieder nach drinnen kam hatte Stevie sich bereits umgezogen. Alex legte das Holz am Kamin ab und sagte mit einem frechen Grinsen: „Würdest du dich bitte umdrehen während ich mich umziehe. Nicht das du mir was wegguckst."

„Seit wann, bist du den so prüde, Ryan? Bei deinem Frauenverschleiß, dachte ich hättest du das schon lange abgelegt."

„Na wenn du meinst" ,sagte Alex und begann Stevie herausfordernd ansehend, sich langsam auszuziehen. Stevie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden, ihr wurde heiß und kalt und ein leichter Schauer der Erregung durchfuhr sie. Aber als Alex seinen Hosenknopf öffnete ,wurde es ihr doch zu viel und sagte: „Stop. Danke das reicht mir."

Sie wandte sich ab,streichelte Turbo,der es sich zu ihren Füßen gemütlich gemacht hatte und machte ein Feuer im Kamin.

„So du kannst dich wieder umdrehen, Stevie. Ich bin angezogen."

Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie dachte sich Oh Gott, er hat so wunderschöne Augen. Alex spürte die Spannung die im Raum lag und ging auf Stevie zu und hob die Hand als wolle er ihr Gesicht berühren. Als er es fast erreicht hatte wandte sie sich ab, ging an ihm vorbei und sagte: „Hast du Hunger? Kate hat mir einiges eingepackt. Sie hat es anscheinend vorrausgesehen, das wir hier festsitzen."

„Ja, etwas zu essen wäre nicht schlecht."

Sie deckten gemeinsam den Tisch und setzten sich dann nieder.Beide aßen schweigend ihre Sandwiches,bisAlex aufstand, kurz verschwand und mit einem Sixpack Bier wiederkam.

Er öffnete zwei Flaschen und gab Stevie eine davon. Die Beiden stießen an und Alex sagte:

„Was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los, Stevie? Du verhältst dich manchmal sehr merkwürdig."

Stevies erste Gedanken waren Er hat es bemerkt, das er mir nicht egal ist.

„Nichts ist los. Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft in letzter Zeit."

„Ist das alles? Ich denke ich kenne den Grund."

„Und der wäre?" Einerseits hatte sie Angst das die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht kam, andererseits würde sie es so nicht mehr lange aushalten. Ihr Verlangen und ihre Sehnsucht wurden von Tag zu Tag größer. Aber sie wusste in ihrem Inneren, das Alex sie zwar als Freund mochte, aber verliebt war er nicht.

Es gab eine Zeit in der sie dachte, aus ihnen beiden könnte etwas werden. Das war kurz vor Tess Hochzeit gewesen, sie hatten sich geküsst. Aber da Alex damals noch nicht über Claires Tod hinweg war und Stevie gerade von Kane sitzen gelassen worden war, entschlossen sich beide das ganze zu vergessen. Aber Stevie wusste bereits nach kurzer Zeit, das ihr Alex mehr bedeutete als es ihr bei dem Kuss bewusst war. Sie wollte es ihm sagen, aber dann trat Jasmine McLeod in Alex´ Leben und sie zog sich zurück. Als Jaz dann wieder in die Stadt ging, war es in ihren Augen zu spät, zumal sich Alex bei anderen Frauen Trost suchte. Was sie damals nicht wusste wardas Stevie ihm keinesfalls egal war, aber er hatte große Angst wieder jemanden zu verlieren den er sehr mochte und sei es nur die große Freundschaft, die ihn und Stevie verband.

„Es ist wegen der Sache mit Rose, nicht wahr?"

Sie war überrascht, an das hatte sie nun wirklich gar nicht gedacht.

„Es ist jetzt schon 2 Monate her, seit sie und Michelle auf Drovers Run zu Besuch waren und sie die Wahrheit erfuhr. Sie hat sich bis jetzt nicht gemeldet. Und ich habe Angst sie anzurufen. Sie will bestimmt nie mehr etwas mit mir zu tun haben."

„Das ist nicht wahr Stevie. Gib ihr Zeit, es war ein sehr großer Schock für sie. Sie meldet sich bei dir wenn sie so weit ist, glaub mir."

Alex´ Worte taten ihr gut, sie sagte: „Danke Alex, ich hoffe du hast recht mit deinen Worten."

„Ganz bestimmt."

Stevie stand auf und wollte den Tisch abräumen. Als sie über den Tisch fasste um Alex´ Teller zu nehmen, stöhnte sie auf und hielt sich den Rücken. „Verdammt, das ist schmerzhafter, als ich gedacht habe."

Alex, nahm Stevie an der Hand und führte sie zu dem Holzbett, das gegenüber des Kamins stand und drückte sie sanft nieder. Er setzte sich hinter sie und schob ihr das Hemd den Rücken hoch. Er sagte: „Du hast eine ziemliche Schürfwunde. Ich hole schnell den Erste Hilfe Kasten. Das gehört desinfiziert und danach ein Pflaster darauf."

Er holte den Kasten und setzte sich wieder hinter Stevie. „Würdest du bitte dein Hemd ausziehen?"

„Wie bitte, warum denn?" Stevie wurde rot bei dem Gedanken Sie war nackt unter ihrem Hemd, sie hatte nicht mal einen BH an.

„Stell dich nicht so an Stevie. Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig, dein Hemd hochhalten und die Wunde reinigen. Außerdem sehe ich nur deinen Rücken."

Stevie öffnete langsam die Knöpfe des Hemdes und lies es sich dann über den Rücken gleiten.

Alex versorgte die Wunde, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Stattdessen betrachtete er Stevies Rücken. Diese wurde langsam nervös und wollte etwas sagen: „Alex..."

Aber da berührte er ein Stelle auf ihrem Rücken und sagte: „Ich habe gar nicht gewusst das du dort ein Tattoo hast."

Stevie durchfuhr ein Schauer, als Alex die Stelle immer und immer wieder berührte. Er fuhr mit der Hand ihre Wirbelsäule entlang und verharrte mit den Händen auf ihrer Taille. „Du bist wunderschön, Stevie." „Alex, wir sollten nicht..." Weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen.

Alex legte ihr die Finger seiner rechten Hand auf ihre Lippen. Sie sehnte sich nach seiner Berührung, hatte aber gleichzeitig Angst davor. Als er ihr sanft den Rücken küsste, war es um sie geschehen. Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste sie. Die Beiden bemerkten gar nicht mehr, dass das Licht ausgegangen war und nur noch die Petroleum Lampe und das Kaminfeuer, Licht spendeten. Alex stand auf und zog Stevie sanft hoch. Er zog ihr das Hemd von den Armen und ließ es zu Boden gleiten. Stevie zog ihm sein Hemd ebenfalls aus und ...

hielt inne als Alex ihr die Knöpfe ihrer Hose öffnete, diese über ihren Po streifte und zu Boden fallen ließ.

Sie hatte plötzlich große Angst, Angst davor einen Fehler zu begehen. Sie wollte Alex, aber nicht wenn dadurch ihre Freundschaft in Gefahr geriet. Das würde unweigerlich geschehen, wenn sie jetzt miteinander schlafen würden.

Alex bemerkte Stevies Zögern und sagte: „Was ist los, hast du plötzlich Angst?"

„Ja, ich glaube wir sollten das nicht tun, es würde alles noch komplizierter machen als es in Wirklichkeit schon ist." In diesem Moment als Stevie das sagte, war Alex die Wahrhaftigkeit dieser Bedeutung des Satzes in keiner Weise bewusst. Hätte er damals verstanden was Stevie, damit meinte, wäre vielleicht einiges anders verlaufen.

Er sagte nur: „Es ist kein Fehler." Alex zog Stevie an sich, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie erst sanft und zart und dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Stevie legte ihre Hände um seinen Rücken und fuhr mit den Händen zu seiner Taille hinab und öffnete seine Jeans und zog sie ihm aus. Alex legte Stevie auf das Bett und beugte sich hinab zu ihr und strich ihr vorsichtig mit seiner Hand über den Bauch und verharrte mit seinem Zeigefinger an ihrem Nabel. Er umkreiste ihn, bis es Stevie nicht mehr aushielt und ihn zu sich hinabzog. Alle Zweifel an ihrem Tun waren wie weggewischt, es zählte nur der Moment. Ihre Vereinigung ließ beide, alles um sie herum vergessen. Sie hielten einander fest, wie zwei Ertrinkende, sie wollten sich nicht mehr loslassen.

Nach einer Zeit ,die für beide wie eine kleine Ewigkeit erschienen war, schliefen sie nebeneinander ein.

Alex erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Er bemerkte dass das Feuer im Kamin nur noch am Glimmen war. Also stand er auf und entfachte das Feuer neu. Da er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, holte er sich ein Bier und setzte sich in den Sessel. Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und sein Blick, blieb an Stevie hängen. Es durchfuhr in plötzlich wie ein Blitz und er dachte: Mein Gott, was habe ich nur getan. Jetzt ist genau das passiert, was ich nicht wollte. Das wird alles verändern, ich werde sie durch das was heute passiert ist verlieren. Wieso hast du nicht nachgedacht, Alex Ryan. Du hättest dich an eine andere halten sollen. Du weißt du verlierst alle Frauen die dir etwas bedeuten. Egal wie, auf irgendeine Weise, werden sie dir genommen.

Sie sah so schön aus wie sie da lag. Ihre roten Locken schimmerten im Licht des Kaminfeuers. Er stand auf kniete sich vor das Bett und strich ihr sachte eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Und sagte leise: „Ich werde versuchen zu retten, was noch zu retten ist."

Danach legte er sich wieder leise neben Stevie und schlief ein.

4.Kapitel

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag Stevie nicht mehr neben ihm. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Es war sechs Uhr. Er stand auf, zog sich an, öffnete die Tür der Hütte und trat nach draußen. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen und sah Stevie mit Turbo unter einem Baum am Boden sitzen. Er ging auf sie zu, als er auf einen morschen Ast trat, drehte sie sich ihm zu und lächelte ihn an.

Sie fühlte sich gut. Die letzte Nacht war für sie ein Wunder gewesen. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt, nicht auf diese Weise. Sie stand auf und klopfte sich die Hände an ihrer Hose ab.

Sie lächelte immer noch als Alex bei ihr ankam .Doch als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, erstarb ihr lächeln.

Sie dachte: Es war für ihn nichts von Bedeutung, ich bin nur eine weitere Frau in seiner langen Liste.

Alex sagte: „Stevie, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, ich..." Er geriet ins Stocken. Als er wieder zum Reden ansetzen wollte, kam ihm Stevie zuvor: „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, ich weiß es schon. Dein Blick sagt alles, Alex. Ich war für dich nichts weiter als eine neue Eroberung in deinem Bett."

Sie ließ im nicht mal mehr die Möglichkeit zu antworten, sie drehte sich um und ging zu den Pferden. Alex schrie ihr nach. Als sie nicht reagierte, lief er hinterher. Als er sie eingeholt hatte, fasste er sie am Arm und hielt sie fest. Sie versuchte sich loszumachen.

„Verdammt Alex, lass mich los."

„Ich will das du mir zuhörst."

„Nein, ich höre dir ganz bestimmt nicht zu. Du bist ein fieser, egoistischer Mistkerl. Ich helfe dir noch deine Tiere, nach Killarney zu schaffen. Und dann will ich, das du mich in Ruhe lässt und zwar für immer."

Sie riss sich von Alex los und ging zu ihrem Pferd. Sie sattelte es, stieg auf und ritt zu der Weide.

Alex war wütend, er schlug mit der flachen Faust an die Wand des Pferdestalles. Ich verdammter Idiot.

Nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sattelte er ebenfalls sein Pferd und ritt zu Stevie.

Sie holten gemeinsam die Rinder von der Weide und trieben sie zu einer Gruppe zusammen.

Auf dem Weg nach Killarney wechselten die beiden kein Wort miteinander. Stevie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erreichten sie schließlich am späten Nachmittag Killarney.

Rob Shelton der neue Vorerbeiter auf Killarney und ein Helfer übernahmen die Herde.

Alex brachte sein Pferd in den Stall und versorgte es. Stevie gab Ihrem Pferd Banjo etwas Wasser, als Harry und Sandra in Richtung Stall kamen.

„Was machen sie den hier, Stevie. Gibt es nicht genug Arbeit auf Drovers Run." ,fragte Harry spöttisch. Er hatte noch nie eine Hehl daraus gemacht das er von Stevie als Person, geschweige den als Vorarbeiterin von Drovers Run besonders viel hielt

Stevie sah verständnislos zu Alex und sagte dann zu Harry gewandt: „Ich hab Alex, geholfen ihre Rinderherde nach Killarney zu treiben." Sie war verwirrt, hatte Harry das nicht gewusst?

Harry zog die Stirn kraus und sagte zu Alex:

„Ich dachte du wolltest das mit Jeremy erledigen? Wo ist der Typ eigentlich?" Jeremy war Farmarbeiter auf Killarney und noch nicht lange dort angestellt.

Stevie hörte gar nicht auf das was Alex auf Harrys Fragen erwiderte, sondern ging auf in zu und schlug mit ihrer flachen Hand auf Alex´ Brust. Dadurch stolperte er und fiel rückwärts zu Boden.

„Stevie, bitte höre mir zu, es war nicht so wie du vielleicht denkst. Ich hatte nicht vor, das..."

„Halt deinen Mund, Alex. Du hast das ganze geplant, du..." Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und sie fuhr leise fort, so das nur Alex sie hören konnte: „Du hast mich benutzt. Und ich Idiot dachte, dir liegt was an mir. Ich hab dir vertraut."

Stevie wandte sich ab und stieg ohne ein Wort des Grußes an Harry oder Sandra, auf ihr Pferd und ritt davon.

Harry gab Alex die Hand, half im hoch und sagte: „Was sollte das den eben? Ich hab immer schon gewusst, das Stevie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hat."

„Sei doch still Harry, du weißt ja gar nicht von was du redest.", sagte Alex. Dieser hob seinen Hut vom Boden auf, setzte ihn sich auf den Kopf und ging in Richtung seines Cottage.

Harry starrte ihm verwirrt nach und sagte zu Sandra: „Weißt du, was das ganze bedeutet?"

„Irgendetwas ist zwischen Alex und Stevie vorgefallen. Und ich denke das war keine Kleinigkeit. So wie ich Alex kenne und sein Verhalten einschätze, hat er mit Stevie geschlafen. Sie wollte anscheinend mehr und er hat sie nur ausgenutzt."

Alex und Stevie? Unmöglich, was sollte Alex ausgerechnet an Stevie finden, sie ist doch gar nicht sein Typ."

Sandra zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Frag ihn doch, dann wirst du schon sehen."

Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder ins Haus. Harry nahm sich vor Alex auf diese Sache anzusprechen. Stevie war auf keinen Fall, die Frau die er sich für Alex vorgestellt hatte.

Als Stevie Killarney hinter sich gelassen hatte, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Als sie vor lauter Tränen, nichts mehr sehen konnte, zog sie die Zügel an und blieb stehen. Sie schmiegte sich mit ihrem Oberkörper an den Rücken von Banjo und umfasste seinen Hals.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Wie konnte ich nur darauf reinfallen? Er hatte es von Anfang an geplant.

Sie verharrte in dieser Stellung einige Zeit, bis sie von dem Geräusch eines Autos aufgeschreckt wurde.

Sie sah das Auto auf sich zukommen und erkannte darin Dave. Dieser brachte seinen Wagen zum stehen Doch als er aussteigen wollte, wendete Stevie ihr Pferd und ritt davon.

Dave war ratlos, er dachte: Was sollte das den? Er fing an sich Sorgen zu machen, er hatte ihr verweintes Gesicht gesehen, bevor sie weggeritten war.

Er stieg wieder in sein Auto und fuhr nach Hause. Ich muss mit Alex reden. Ich bring ihn um, wenn er was angestellt hat.

Dave hatte Stevie ins Herz geschlossen. Sie war ihm eine gute Freundin geworden und sie beide verband die große Liebe zu den Tieren, vor allem zu den Pferden.

Stevie brachte Banjo in den Stall und versorgte ihn. Bevor sie ins Haus ging, wusch sie sich ihr Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser aus dem Brunnen, der neben der Stalltür stand.

Als sie sich besser fühlte, trat sie durch die Hintertür in die Küche. Meg, Jodi und Kate waren bereits mit dem Zubereiten des Abendessens beschäftigt.

„Hallo" ,sagte Stevie und nahm sich ein Glas von der Limonade, die Meg selbstgemacht hatte und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Jodi, die fast nie ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm und eigentlich immer alles sagte was ihr gerade im Kopf rumschwirrte, sagte zu Stevie: „Du siehst ja schrecklich aus, was ist den passiert?"

Meg warf Jodi einen bösen Blick zu. Kate bemerkte das und sagte: „Komm Jodi, wir brauchen noch etwas Salat zum Abendessen."

„Kannst du, das nicht alleine machen?" Als Jodi denn Blick ihrer Mum und den Kates bemerkte, sagte sie: „Oh ja, na klar."

Sie zog Kate mit nach draußen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Aber ich habe recht, sie sieht schrecklich aus. Was haben, die beiden da draußen wohl gemacht?"

„Oh Mann Jodi, sei doch nicht immer so neugierig. Meine Nonna sagt immer Leute die so neugierig sind, kommen schnell ins Grab."

„Ja, ja ist ja schon gut."

In der Küche setzte sich währenddessen Meg zu Stevie an den Tisch.

„Alles ok, Stevie?"

Stevie hob denn Kopf und sagte: „Aber sicher doch, alles bestens, es..." Es liefen ihr wieder ein paar Tränen die Wange hinunter. Sie nahm das Taschentuch entgegen, das ihr Meg reichte.

„Wenn du reden willst, Stevie, du weißt wo du mich findest, ok?"

„Danke, aber ich denke ich gehe jetzt lieber ins Cottage und lege mich ins Bett, ich bin furchtbar müde."

„Ok, aber hier nimm dir wenigstens ein Sandwich mit, du hast bestimmt noch nichts gegessen."

Stevie nahm es dankbar entgegen und verließ die Küche.

Kurz darauf kamen Kate und Jodi wieder zurück.

„Wir essen heute in der Küche, Stevie bleibt im Cottage, wir sind also allein beim Abendessen.", sagte Meg und stellte den Topf mit den Spaghetti auf den Tisch. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen zu essen.

Als Dave zuhause ankam, machte er sich sofort auf die Suche nach Alex. Er fand ihn in der Garage, _wo_ er unablässig auf den Boxsack einschlug, der an der Decke hing.

Als Alex, Dave sah hörte er auf. Er drehte sich zu dem Regal um das hinter ihm stand, nahm sich von dort ein Handtuch und wischte sich damit den Schweiß vom Gesicht.

„Hey Dave, wie war dein Tag?"

„Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen?" Er hatte die Hände in seine Hüften gestützt und sah Alex fragend an.

„Wieso siehst du mich so an, Mann? Hab ich was verbrochen?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, sag du es mir. Auf dem Weg hierher, begegnete mir Stevie. Als ich meinen Wagen anhielt und aussteigen wollte, ritt sie einfach weg. Sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus und sie hatte ein total verweintes Gesicht!"


End file.
